Not an angel
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Su sonrisa era de ángel, pero su falsa inocencia parecía cosa del demonio. Porque para Manami, hacerse el despistado y el desentendido era fácil; pero aún más fácil era poner nerviosa y sonrojar a cierta chica.


Hola, pelusas de FF, no creo que nadie entre ha este fic porque hasta en Free! veo más fics de ships hetero que en Yowapeda y eso ya es decir xD Pero si alguien está aquí pues espero que le guste (?)

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increibles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watanabe-sensei._

* * *

 _ **N**_ _ot a angel_

 _._

Miyahara estaba sorprendida, pese a ser vecinos encontrarse con Manami era algo muy difícil. El chico cada vez que salía de casa se montaba en su bicicleta y se perdía en cuestas y colinas para volver con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y el sudor cubriéndole la piel.

La chica veía esa escena desde su ventana y aunque a veces se preocupara puesto que Sangaku tenía en el pasado una salud delicada, le hacía feliz verle sonreír. Ver sus ojos brillosos y su pecho subir y bajar al respirar con cansancio. Una imagen muy diferente al Manami atrapado en su cama que miraba con aburrimiento sus consolas y videojuegos.

Su madre la había mandado a comprar algunos ingredientes que se habían agotado en su casa y eran necesarios para la cena; al parecer en casa de su vecino pasaba lo mismo pues Manami se encontraba en el pasillo de las especias sin saber muy bien qué hacía ahí.

Miyahara se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato reflexionando sobre la casualidad que era encontrarle ahí a su vecino, el chico por el cual ella no sentía nada más que amistad desde la infancia. Por supuesto. Antes de que pudiera hablarle, Manami se giró y la vio.

—¡Delegada! Vaya no esperaba verte aquí, parece que ambos estamos comprando.

—Yo soy la que no esperaba verte aquí, lo raro es que no estés escalando colinas.

Manami sonrió mientras cogía un bote de especias y tras fruncir el ceño lo echaba a la cesta. El joven escalador parecía no tener la menor idea de qué debía comprar.

—Ojalá —contestó tras su acción—, por cierto delegada, ¿me ayudas?

Miyahara suspiró. Ese chico era un desastre. Se acercó a él y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho intentado dar una imagen de enfado. Pero lo cierto es que no intimidaba para nada, al menos no a Sangaku.

—Tu madre te ha mandado a comprar, es evidente; y tú no la has escuchado al decirte lo que necesitaba. Eso es aún más evidente.

El chico dejó escapar una risita culpable y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hice, los dos primeros minutos. ¿Qué especias puede necesitar para hacer kheema curry?

—Es tu comida favorita y no lo sabes, que desastre…

—¿Cómo sabes que es mi comida favorita, delegada? —preguntó el chico con un tono de voz sorprendido, al menos en apariencia.

Y los colores de la chica subieron a su rostro a una velocidad que ni la bicicleta de Manami hubiera alcanzado nunca. Frunció sus cejas tratando de disimular y esconder su vergüenza y respondió.

—¡P-porque siempre lo andas diciendo!

Manami pareció creerle y entonces le volvió a preguntar. La chica empezó a decirle lo que necesitaba. Cogió un bote y lo sostuvo en sus manos antes de meterlo en la cesta que llevaba el chico mientras con la mirada buscaba el siguiente ingrediente. Cuando lo encontró, maldijo su estatura pues estaba en un estante al que no alcanzaba y tuvo que señalárselo a Manami para que lo cogiera él mismo.

El chico pasó por detrás de Miyahara para ir a donde esta le señalaba pero al hacerlo puso una mano en el hombro de la delegada sin ningún motivo aparente. Miyahara se puso tan nerviosa ante ese roce sin ningún motivo, que dejó escapar el bote que tenía en sus manos pero Manami demostró unos grandes reflejos al cogerlo al vuelo.

—Delegada, ten más cuidado.

La chica tenía las cejas fruncidas y le temblaba el labio, por no hablar de su sonrojo; tenía que tener una imagen horrible y patética pero no era su culpa. O sí, por perder la cordura por ese chico despreocupado.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—¿Mía? —preguntó Sangaku de forma inocente, una inocencia que en ese momento Miyahara no supo si creerse.

Al final la delegada trató de quitarle importancia al asunto y siguió ayudando a Manami y luego siguió con sus propias compras. Compras donde su vecino le acompañó ya que ambos iban a volver por el mismo camino.

Al salir de la tienda la chica miró extrañada como Manami echaba a andar. Era extraño que no hubiera ido en bicicleta. La tienda no quedaba lejos de su casa pero para Manami cualquier oportunidad era buena para pedalear.

Como si Sangaku pudiera leer la mente así como hacía con las ráfagas de viento, sacó a conversación el tema que la chica se cuestionaba mentalmente.

—No me lesioné pero me exigí demasiado en la Inter High. Me han prohibido coger la bicicleta en una semana. Luego tendré que volver a entrenar.

Miyahara abrió sus ojos sorprendida. No esperaba que fuera por ese motivo, y aún menos podía creer que el chico estuviera obedeciendo. Tendría que haberse exigido mucho en la carrera como para aceptar tal prohibición. Probablemente también se había exigido y sufrido psicológicamente en esa carrera final del tercer día.

—Tuvo que ser muy duro —comentó la chica sin darse cuenta.

—Lo fue, y lo peor es que no pude ganar ni por mí, ni por el equipo. —El rostro del hico se entristeció—. Pero cambiaré ese resultado el año que viene. ¿Qué te pareció mi carrera, delegada?

La chica giró el rostro y subió la barbilla con orgullo mientras ponía un gesto desinteresado.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Ni que hubiera ido a animarte —dijo tratando de sonar segura pero su voz tembló delatándola.

—Fuiste, te escuché animarme en los últimos metros antes de la meta.

Y ahí acabó toda la farsa de la chica. Estaba segura de que su vecino no la había visto. Manami tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, el rostro encendido y una expresión completamente agresiva y distinta a la que ella solía ver. Estaba concentrado como nunca en la cerrera, no pudo oírla. Pero al parecer sí lo hizo. Ya no tenía sentido mentir.

—Vivo. Estabas más vivo que nunca. Absorbido totalmente por la carrera y con todo tu cuerpo gritando por la victoria —respondió tras un rato, Manami la miró sorprendido. Luego sonrió.

Exacto. Estaba vivo, como siempre que corría, pero no sabía si ella se había percatado alguna vez de eso. Nunca le había visto correr de un modo tan entregado y frenético como en la Inter High.

—Es difícil mantenerme alejado de la bicicleta —dijo tras un rato—, en el club me controlan pero en mi casa siempre tengo la tentación de irme y escalar cualquier colina que vea.

—Pues no debes hacerlo —interrumpió la chica. No quería que se lesionara. Lesionarse sería lo peor que le podía pasar a su amigo, ella lo sabía bien.

—Lo sé, pero es como si me pidieran que dejara de respirar. Me da la vida. Es muy difícil resistirse así que debo mantenerme ocupado, por ejemplo haciendo la compra —Tras decir eso levantó la bolsa donde estaban los ingredientes comprados para evidenciar sus palabras—. Por eso quería preguntarte si vamos el sábado a comer a algún sitio. Conozco una cafetería donde van los chicos del equipo y es bastante buena, aunque no es demasiado bonita o especial. Pero que la comida sepa bien es lo importante. ¿No, delegada?

Pero la delegada había dejado de escuchar tras la proposición de salir juntos a comer. ¿Sangaku de verdad había dicho eso? ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que las mejillas le explotarían si seguían subiendo de temperatura y en ese momento sería el mejor de los semáforos. Cuando escuchó la voz del chico llamarla varias veces negó con su cabeza e intentó centrarse.

Había dicho que era para mantenerse ocupado y fuera de la tentación. No era una cita, para su desgracia.

—¿No puedes? ¿Estás ocupada el sábado? Vaya que pena… —dijo Manami con falsedad sacando totalmente a la chica de sus reflexiones.

—E-está feo que me uses como entretenimiento pero supongo que podré hacer un hueco. Solo para que no incumplas la prohibición. Por nada más, no te creas. Y no podrás llegar tarde.

—No te prometo nada. Quizás me escape un ratito antes para dar alguna vuelta. Una vuelta pequeña —aclaró tras la mirada enfadada de su vecina.

—¡No! Nada de bicicleta. Al final tendré que ir yo a buscarte a tu casa. Debería ser el chico el que viniera a buscarme.

—Como en una cita. Ah claro, esto es una cita —reflexionó con calma Manami en voz alta.

En ese momento, la delegada sintió que se moría. Manami podría sentir la vida en su pecho en cada escalada pero con esas palabras acababa de arrebatársela a su acompañante. La chica subió sus gafas —las cuales se habían bajado por el puente de la nariz— y trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras su mente luchaba por conseguir formar una frase lógica y coherente.

Pero no pudo. Manami soltó una risa mientras miraba el cielo. Las estrellas comenzaban a verse y el frescor de la noche empezaba a notarse. Ambos siguieron andando y antes de que pudieran notarlo, habían llegado a sus casas. En esos momentos, mientras mil pensamientos azotaban la cabeza de la chica uno se quedó muy presente en ella. Era una pregunta: ¿Lo hará aposta?

Y esa era la pregunta que la chica se estaría preguntando muchos días después. Sangaku podía parecer un ángel, con su sonrisa, su inocencia y su alegría; pero escondía un demonio cruel y pícaro que al parecer no solo se dejaba ver en las carreras.

—Es mejor que vengas a buscarme tú a mí o llegaré tarde.

La chica asintió nerviosa. En esos momentos ya no le importaba. Manami le había pedido ir a comer juntos. En su cabeza era totalmente una cita. No podía apenas respirar, mucho menos hablar con cordura.

—Vale. Pero no tardes.

Manami se rió y avanzó un paso hacia Miyahara, la cual retrocedió nerviosa. Manami acercó su mano a la cara de la chica y le subió las gafas que de nuevo se habían desplazado por su nariz. Luego habló con esa cercanía y sin dejar de sonreír.

—No prometo nada. Nos vemos el sábado, bueno, nos veremos antes por la ventana. Buenas noches, delegada.

Después se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa. Miyahara tardó unos minutos en poder reaccionar e irse a su casa. Su cara estaba más roja que nunca y sentía el corazón como si ella misma estuviera disputando la Inter High en esos momentos.

Definitivamente Manami Sangaku era un demonio cruel que vestía alas y halo para ocultar la verdad.

En casa de Manami el chico le dejó las compras a su madre con una sonrisa y mientras subía las escaleras para su habitación no pudo evitar preguntarse en voz alta.

—¿Cuántas veces la haré sonrojar en un día? Debería contarlas. Quizás el sábado.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró. La habitación de la delegada tenía la persiana bajada, no podía verla.

Sangaku volvió a reír y se dejó caer en la cama. La delegada era muy evidente, y él demasiado perceptivo. Solo que prefería jugar y hacerse el desentendido, pero a veces, no estaba mal responder a esa dedicación que ella le profesaba.

El chico se levantó de la cama y cogió alguna de las consolas que aún usaba para matar el tiempo. Quizás el sábado no podría escalar una montaña, pero algo le decía que ese día también podría sentirse vivo.

* * *

Sinceramente no shippeo activamente o muy fuerte esta pareja pero me agrada, de hecho me gusta bastante la atracción que siente la delegada hacia Manami, se me hace adorable y tierna. Y claramente no creo que Manami sea ajeno a eso, es más centrado de lo que pueda parecer pero tiene una especie de personalidad retorcida; eso pienso yo.


End file.
